Recreational vessels (RV) are often serviced in boatyards. It is very common to see boatyards with a very limited infrastructure to support an efficient work flow. In fact, most of the boatyards have challenging conditions for workers and customers that reduce the quality of the service and ultimately increases the cost of the operation.
Over 90% of inland waterways (IW) have no access to boatyards or service facilities within a distance of 10 miles. High property values in the surroundings of IW limit the options for boat owners when they have to service their boats. Vessels over 28 ft are costly to remove from the water and transport for servicing.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable dry dock that is optimized for servicing RVs. This PDD is transported to the site and provides a very efficient and cost-effective working environment for typical maintenance operations on RVs, including cleaning, repairing and painting.